The Snake, Rewind!
by Pandora's Pet
Summary: There are so many travel fics for Naruto and the gang, but what if we focused on an entirely different side of the Narutoverse. Team 7 edit, slight bromance elements (think of it as non-sexual Yaoi. And no I don't mean mindfu**ing, either. -Censored for site-), definite awesomeness and peril ahead. Read to find out! My summary for this isn't very good. e.e Just read, please.
1. Chapter 1

The Snake - Rewind!

I know everyone LOOVES to go back in time and make up new pasts for old characters. Senju-etc. So I decided to look back on one of the biggest baddies in the history of Naruto. No, not Madara, yes, Orochimaru. However, I ran into a problem. The sheer lack of information! Although I'm confident that Kishimoto-sama has something rather interesting planned for the future.

With the above in mind, I set to work on an idea that I have yet to see in the community. An Orochimaru time-travel fic! Yes, I'm going to try to portray Orochimaru before he got to be a pedophile maniac. Although, he will keep his summons and snake jutsu for the plot involvement reasons. Although, I will not give too many details as to exactly when and where I will put him, but I hope that this sparks a new section of Naruto fanfiction entirely. ;3 Enjoy~

*Warning, cussing happens. If you're one of the few who get butthurt over a few bad words, then don't bother reading most fanfiction. ;) But yeah, cussing.*

*Note*

I don't know exactly how his personality was back then, so I'll portray him as a timid badassy person. So yeah.

* * *

The oxygen fighting its way down to his deprived lungs, however didn't quite make it fast enough, the pain overtaking him as it hadn't in a very, very long time. "_How could this have happened?!_" He thought frantically. "_I made sure this was perfect!_" Although the question was answered almost immediately as the shocked facade his assistant was wearing melted off his face as easily as Orochimaru could switch faces himself. Although, Kabuto was much better at it. His didn't require chakra, after all.

Orochimaru had held on to Kabuto for a while. He was his best spy, after all. Maybe the best. Such a betrayel was truly unexpected. What was he offrered in return? One could only imagine. Or was the betrayal was just

"_He modified the seal?!_" The thought crossed his mind as his actions, no longer logical, brought Kabuto to his knees with a large Boa Constrictor around his neck. Although, the constrictor had suddenly shriveled up as the suddenly dwindling chakra reserves "Curse you Kabuto!"

The scream tore itself from his throat just seconds before a sudden blinding white light shot out of the Hebi-Senin's mouth, his clothes becoming strangely vacant as their owner seemingly deflated. The perfidious grin spread across the silver-haired spy's face was wiped off as a shockwave erupted from the body of the hebi-senin.

Kabuto's face turned grim as he looked for a moment, giving a hard stare at the white pile of cloth that supposedly held the body of his old master. He hadn't time to investigate, due to the fact that this base just happened to be close to Konoha. Why his master insisted, who knows, but why blow cover over something little like location. Although it was regrettable now, it was of no consequence.

Kabuto hastily made his way out of the compound, ignoring the shouts of the abused inhabitances and the protests of the guards, exiting the double black metal doors into the cool night, moonlight casting a glow so cold it seemed to want to freeze his soul. He had around ten minutes before the Konoha's ANBU showed up, and being there with a bunch of masked elite killing machines roaming the area wasn't in his agenda.

Kabuto was cold and calculating alot of the time. Actually, scratch that, he was almost a robot. He can put on a display of emotion quite well. So well, in fact, sometimes he fools himself. However, now, he was well-endowed with a spring of pride bubbling up in his chest, threatening to flood through his throat as some kind of maniacal laughter. Although, given the situation, there is a time and place for everything. "_And now isn't a very good time to celebrate my little victory over Orochimaru-sama._" He thought to himself. Why the honorific if he was defeated? Easy. Orochimaru was not a sanin for nothing. Even though now he was. . .

Kabuto almost smacked himself as he ran through the trees, heading for an area in the Wind Country. "_What exactly happened to him..._" Kabuto was given a description and instructions by Sasori of the Red Sand of where in the seal to tamper with. "_If the seal was meant for immortality, the process of cranial tissue, meiosis, and mitosis had to be perpetualized. . . But if I were to take that out. . . Orochimaru would either age to a shriveled pulp or . . ._" Kabuto almost stumbled as the only other logical answer presented himself like the advent of **satan**.

"_Oh my. . . Sasori-sama will not be happy. . ."_

~Konohagakure. Twelve years and three days after the Kyuubi attack.~

A dejected air held itself firm over the back of the classroom. Especially over the head of two individuals in the class, both very notable, and both for opposite reasons. Although it was no mystery to why one of them was dejected, the other one was a complete mystery. Dull light filtered through the panes of the boring classroom, the history of Konoha, which seemed abominally long, occupying a lot of the classroom. One wonder how long the history of _one _village had to be, occupying a few hours of each academy day for each student each year. However, one of the two aforementioned classmates couldn't tell you, even a theory. This was usually his nap/getting yelled at time today.

Naruto turned thirteen three days ago. Although this year there weren't any bruises on his face, only small cuts which healed instantly. There were still some faded bruises left on his stomach from where a large man pushed him into a trash can. Although it wasn't an outright attack, it still happened, and it still hurt. Although he couldn't really do anything back.

The scratching of chalk on the greenish-looking board stopped, which caught most people's attention instantly, save one pink-haired banshee, for she was attentive all the time. Iruka Umino turned his attention to the door into the classroom, his pinapple-like ponytail (which slightly resembled that of a certain lazy Naara) swaying in time with his head as a curious look crossed his face.

The door slid open as two people walked in, both of which were a surprise. Iruka's face turned quizzical for a moment as his eyes slid down to the child, his mouth suddenly falling open, his eyes widening with horror as he suddenly turned to the chalk-board and schooled his features, his hand coming up and covering his mouth as he turned around. Naruto's head turned upwards just in time to catch the look that crossed the new boy's face. "_That look!"_

Naruto watched the new boy's face closely. He usually didn't watch things, but what he realized earlier and the familiar look he's seen trapped his normally narrow attention span. The pained grimace that covered the pale boy's face was all too evident. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He was curious, very curious. Nobody else had that look because nobody else was in his situation. Nobody was _allowed_ to have that look.

Iruka turned around with a shaky smile as he motioned towards the new boy. "We have a new student in class today. His name is Orochimaru. Everyone, take a break and greet him while I talk with Ibiki-sensei." He said gently as he looked grimly at Ibiki, following him out the door. As Iruka's pinapple ponytail disappered and the door slid shut, there was collective whispering, mostly about how cute his face was, or how pale he was.

Naruto, knowing all too well how that felt, slid out of his seat and walked down the tiers towards the new kid, a stoic look on his face as the unmistakeable cloud of depression hung over his head. Nonetheless, he tried to present himself in a friendly manner. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said brightly, his hands coming to his sides. Most of the class let out a gasp as he failed to scream out that he was going to be the next Kage like an idiot.

Orochimaru ran his eyes over the class as they whispered. He put a pout on his face for a moment before letting his facade return to normal, "_Assholes, all of them._" He growled in his head, subconsciously drifting through the whole "It's not fair" routine as he failed to notice (somehow) the bright orange jumpsuit standing in front of him. Orochimaru himself was wearing a white tunic-type shirt with long white canvas pants. Very plain. He was given money, but every shop he went to, they wouldn't serve him. Of course, it was after they found his name out that they brusquely ushered him out, or claimed that they were closed.

Orochimaru's gazed sharpened instantly onto the face of a blond haired, blue eyed . . . very blue eyed kid. Three whisker marks etched into each cheek. "What do you want?" Orochimaru asked harshly, although in more of a demanding tone than an unwelcoming tone. Naruto held his gaze with Orochimaru, undeterred by the greeting. This was actually the normal response he got from people when he tried to greet them. If they responded at all. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He repeated a bit louder. "What's yours?"

Orochimaru gritted his teeth in frustration. "_Why is he still talking to me? I acted harshly._" He thought, in a straightforwards way that he liked so well. "Didn't my tone hint that you should have gone away?" Orochimaru droned impatiently, crossing his arms.

Naruto gained a blank look as he shrugged. "That's how I'm normally greeted." He said explanitively, "I'm used to it."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as his mouth curled into a confused grimace. "Used to it? Who are you?" Orochimaru asked speculatively. Naruto looked at him as if he were hard of hearing. "I said Uzumaki Naruto-" Orochimaru cut him off impatiently. "No, I mean _why_ are you used to being regarded like _trash_?" Orochimaru spat, making it obvious that was an insult.

Naruto shrugged in response, putting his hands at his sides as he frowned. "If I knew I would have fixed it a long time ago, asshole! And I don't know who you think you are, but I didn't do anything to get you mad at me ya' damn prick!" The conversation that had formed over time, only a few classmated being interested in the newcomer, stopped as kids started whispering again, the tension relieved as the normal Naruto surfaced once more.

Orochimaru smirked imperiously, his arms coming back down to his sides. "Ooh, looks like we have a dirty mouth here. Too bad that's all you are!" Orochimaru sneered, a collective "ooh" coming from the class.

Naruto flushed in embarassment as he was suddenly put in the spotlight and raised his hand, pointing a finger at the pale kid as he replied. "I'd rather be a big mouth than a gigantic prick! I guess your parents did a horrible job teaching you manners!" Orochimaru flinched at this. His parents...

Orochimaru growled at this. "My parents... I don't have parents." he said in a pained voice, looking down for a moment. Naruto looked silghtly remorseful as he opened to his mouth to apologise. Orochimaru snapped his gaze back up to him as he responded with another snide quip, "At least I'm the least bit smart. Looks like your parents forgot to teach you some self control, or at least common sense for that matter!" This earned another "ooh" from the class as Naruto looked down as well, Orochimaru narrowing his eyes slightly in puzzlement as no loud remarks followed.

The class was silenced considerably as Iruka walked back in, yelling at everyone to quiet down and take their seats. Over the yelling, Naruto muttered back, the dismal tone obvious even through the din of voices and seat scraping. "I don't have parents either. Looks like we both lost out on this one."

Naruto turned to walk back up to his seat, his head down with his hands shoved into his jumpsuit pockets. Orochimaru's mind was working on overdrive as he registered the attitudes of both of them. Performing a little speculation into Naruto's mind. "_On the outside, we're both different._" He pondered to himself. "_But underneath..._"

Naruto followed the new kid's slow progression as he took a seat all the way in the opposite corner in the back, same row as Naruto. Naruto shot the new kids furtive glances as class quickly resumed. "_He may be an asshole but I have a feeling..._" Naruto speculated, turning back to Iruka as he continued the stupid lecture.

"_**We're both the same...**_"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto, sorry. D=

Orochimaru dozed off at the back of the class for the entire two-hour lecture. It was boring, and he knew it already. He was told of his predicament, although he tried not to believe it. His older self made a seal that reversed his aging process back to his academy years? Bah! That's ridiculous. Kinjutsu piqued his intrests, but doing them was stupid. Why would he tamper with something like that? Did stupidity increase with age, or what?

Regardless, there's nothing he knew now. He was alone, more than before. Even if Jiraiya was an idiot, he was still _something_. Now he had nothing. "_Besides that blond kid._" The thought came, even if it was unwelcome. He set his jaw in frustration. He could deny it if he wanted to, but a connection was made when he replied.

"He's alone too, isn't he." Orochimaru muttered, just quiet enough to keep Iruka from calling him out. He leaned forwards into his seat and pretended to pay attention as he mulled over new developments. "_The best thing for my sanity would be to get more . . ." _He paused in his head as his face took on a look, as if he had just eaten underripened berries. " _Involved. . ._"

The class jolted upright as the horrible screeching sound of Iruka, what looked like, trying to erase the board with his kunai. Iruka paused for a moment, waiting for Naruto to start yelling and cursing. There was a rather extended and awkward pause before he snapped the book shut with a satisfied grin - successfully playing off the silence as nothing but a random occurrence - and laid the blunted knife on his desk, saying in a cheerful tone. "Alright class, time to go outside."

With this, most of the clan students hopped out of their seats and made an energetic exit to the small training grounds outside. Orochimaru smirked evilly as he made his way hastily among the other students, carefully avoiding the blond. He couldn't handle another conversation, even if he decided to befriend him, he could feel his shell of emotional isolation breaking down by the second as his curiosity grew.

Heaving an exasperated sigh as he saw a flash of orange from in front of him, thankfully making no motion _towards_ him. God forbid. He had enough things to think about and decide on without the Blond cluttering up his mind once more, with more ridiculous thoughts.

As the class filed out, Iruka set them to work running laps and doing basic exercizes, much to the Civilian students' chargin. Most of the Civilian students being girls, and most of those girls there for Sasuke. In fact, most of the fangirls were civilians. The only one that was from a well-known clan was Ino.

Once the excersizes were finished, Iruka had them gather by the target boards. The target boards were each around three feet in diameter, with each student lining up in rows of five for each of the five aforementioned. Some of them were already cut up, due to the fact that they haven't been changed between classes, for whatever reason.

Some brown haired civilian girl was up next, wearing a pair of green overalls with a white shirt. Orochimaru immediately began judging her skills based on her clothing. Very . . . in a sense, civilian. As he thought, all of the ten Kunai she threw stuck around the middle, however they were obviously off. "_Predictable._"

In the line next to the one Orochimaru was in, the raven haired brooder went. Orochimaru thought nothing of him until he saw his stance. "_He seems very experienced..._" Turning his head towards him with his eyes narrowed, the raven headed kid then throwing a relaxed cluster within the middle ring of the slat. Orochimaru's eyes widened. "_Ooh, accurate."_

Sasuke smirked at another successful run at the target block. It was easy. There was nobody even close to his level, and he liked to keep it that way. Although, the new kid seemed . . . experienced . . . Just as Sasuke turned to go to the back of the line, he caught a yellow challenging stare from the new kid. Sasuke mirrored his confident smirk and pointedly ignored him until he stepped up to the line.

Orochimaru made sure the raven was paying attention when he stepped up to the aiming block, positioning three kunai in his left hand and three in his right, slinging both at the same time and grouping them around the center. He then took the next four in quick succession, the middle ring porcupined with kunai. Orochimaru's eyes met the Uchiha's astonished gaze as he let a proud smirk spread across his face, winking discreetly as civilian and clan students both marvelled at the specticle. Short applauding was heard as an old voice rang out through the training grounds. e

Naruto looked up from his frustrated failures, the kunai haphazardly dotted across the board as stifled laughter erupted from around him. "_Ignore them, damnit._" Gritting his teeth, he quickly threw his kunai in a quick chopping motion sideways, the knife embedding itself in the outer edge of the plank. The laughter around him was less restrained as he growled, mulling over what he was doing wrong. He just couldn't figure it out! "_What am I doing wrong, ugh!_" He kicked at the ground on his way back to the end of the line.

As Naruto fidgeted in the back of the line, his fingers itching to hold a kunai again, wanting to find out out the actual way to throw it. He'd asked a Joinin at one point, who he thought was one of the few nice enough to help. His name was Mizuki, and it was said he would come to the academy next year to assist Iruka at points. However, Mizuki showed him an improper way, getting him in trouble with Iruka the following day.

Naruto wouldn't have the chance to think about it before clapping and a warm, old yet authoritative voice rang out over the practice range. "Good, good. Your students are progressing very well!" Many of the kids stopped quickly, not even noticing the old Kage there. There was a reason they were called Kage(shadows), after all; stealth being the least of the reasons.

A chorus of "Hokage-sama!" in mixed tones of awe and zeal came in reply as he chuckled. Being an old man, he has seen a lot of horrible things, expecially being a shinobi. However, the warm, high-pitched voices of children makes him forget about all those things. Some of those horrible things being from his former student, Orochimaru. He glanced at the boy with a well-schooled face, however anyone could detect a bit of anger underneath. "Iruka-kouhai, I believe it is time for a break." the old Kage said, although it being obvious as to what he wanted to talk about.

Orochimaru's face twisted into a grimace as he looked onto the old face of the new Kage. The Second Hokage was such a cold man, compared to the old Hiruzen's warm demeanor. "They're so different." Orochimaru thought, catching the self-assumed cold glare from Hiruzen.

Orochimaru's fists clenched as he turned on his heel and stomped over to a large tree for shade, the glare on his face evident as he let out a frustrated growl, kicking the trunk of the tree in front of him. "_What the __**hell **__did I do!?_" He thought to himself agitatedly. It was truly frustrating. Having to hide your identity because nobody seemed to like you. "_I didn't do anything!_" Of course, what they failed to tell the young Sannin about his past was his defection from the village and henious experiments performed on live subjects and cadavers alike.

Naruto growled as he walked away from the class. Ever since he had his little. . . Revalation, he's been working hard to better himself, working hard to change. Although, with this one came many other revalations. How was he supposed to get any better if he didn't know how in the first place? Most of the civilian kids sucked, the clan kids rejected him altogether, and he was way to embaressed to talk to Iruka-sensei. He came up to the tree and failed to notice his black-haired partner-in-situation kicking the same tree. Naruto let out a loud, frustrated growl as he slugged the tree in front of him, knocking some of the bark in front of him off.

Orochimaru stopped kicking and halted his silent cursing of everything and everyone to peek around the tree, catching a glimpse of that blasted blond hair and sucked in a silent breath as he pressed himself against the tree, waiting in silence for the blond to either go away, or _something_ to happen.

Naruto heard a smug voice behind him as clouds gathered overhead, a solemn mood hanging over the atmosphere. It was pretty depressing, as if it were a sign. "What's got you pissed, dobe?" the raven sneered. Although it was non-confrontational he still sounded like such a _prick_.

Naruto turned around without expression, ignoring the fact that he was asked a question. "Do you have a bandage?" He droned in monotone, holding up his bloodied knuckles. Sasuke frowned and shook his head. "No, idiot. You wouldn't need them if you didn't hit a tree." Naruto ignored his infuriating tone once more, nodding. Heaving a deep sigh, Naruto swallowed what little pride he had left and asked the Uchiha.

Sasuke growled as Naruto didn't respond to his tone. Although he was a bit curious, getting a half-baked explanation with a side-dish of idiotic yelling wasn't lacking amusment in the least. Naruto had changed lately, though. It was quite pleasing that he was no longer irritating and overbearing, however it was, to say the least, curious how he changed overnight.

What Sasuke heard next blind-sided him. Naruto, with his swallowed pride twisting in his stomach, asked in a thoughtful tone. "Sasuke, could I train with you one time?" Sasuke's mouth fell open. Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket with no expression. "I mean you're the best and if I ever want to be the Hokage..." Sasuke spat back immediately.

"- no! Of course not! I can't be seen with the _dead-last_!" Naruto winced slightly, nothing more than a slight twitch. However, he opted out of responding overbearingly, simply nodding and giving a civil "Okay, then. I hope you change your mind. . ." With this, the Uchiha growled and walked off.

Much to Orochimaru's amusement, which urged him to do something illogical, however wholly beneficial. He walked around the tree to where Naruto was. "Oi." Orochimaru demanded, putting his stoic face on. I train every day after school. Come to training ground thirteen after school. And... I know I was being a . . ." Orochimaru paused, searching for a word.

Naruto blinked and added one for him. "Dick."

Orochimaru schooled his sharp tongue and continued. ". . . at our first er, seeing each other. It was strategic, so don't mind it, it wasn't heartfelt, or anything." He stated in a matter-of-factly tone, is if it were the most normal thing on the planet.

Naruto gave him a blank stare. "It was simply... superficial..." Orochimaru pressed, searching for a hint of understanding. The stare remained. "I didn't actually feel like that, I was pretending so assholes didn't bother me." Orochimaru spat bluntly.

Undestanding dawned on Naruto's face as he nodded, a smile spreading across his face as he joked "Keep in mind I'm dumb, Kami you talk like you're a genius." Orochimaru's face gave no hint that he understood that it was a joke. "That is because I am. Start next week." He said simply, turning on his heel and walking towards another section of the training area.

Naruto knew not to follow, or else he would seem like some kind of lost puppy. He silently grinned to himself, how it happened so fast. He had been trying to get people to notice him for ages, however he understood now that he was going about it the entirely wrong way, and now just at the drop of the hat, some new kid just let him _train_ with him. A large grin spread across Naruto's face as he laid back on the trunk of the tree.

Orochimaru kicked himself repeatedly, although letting a small grin spread slowly across his face. "What was I thinking?" He thought to himself in a berasive-yet-fond tone. "This is so illogical." He growled with an affectionate undertone. "_But it would be better with at least one person who is like me..._"

Heeeyyyy~~ Orochumaru without a polluted sense of people! Isn't that weird?! What were the Hokage and Iruka talking about?! Will I let Sasuke into the story or not!?

Sasuke: You better!

*Ignored.* Find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto hopped excitedly one foot to another as his instant ramen was heating up. Today was the first day he would be training with Orochimaru. School was cancelled for some kind of work holiday. Naruto didn't know exactly what, for obvious reasons. However, it was oppurtune.

Blond hair gleamed brightly in the sun as the boy whom it was attached to into the clearing to find a still Orochimaru. He gave a blinding smile and called out to him "Hey!" as he jogged over. Orochimaru offered a tiny smile as he questioned. "Did you bring a blunted Kunai set."

Naruto froze for a moment before his hand came up to rub the back of his blond head sheepishly. "Eh, no... 'cause nobody would sell me a good set..." Orochimaru let out an irrtated growl as he crossed his arms in a dissatisfied frown. "It's not like you don't know the henge..." He sighed, shaking his head. "Anyways, I had the same problem. Just steal them." He said casually, Naruto frowning.

Naruto scratched his head with a frown. "Ah, no. But hey! I never thought about using Henge..." He looked up and put on an 'jeez I'm dense' look. Orochimaru smirked at his expression. "We can deal with that later. Right now, we need to set up the training area..."

At the moment, they were in a rather small clearing. Most of the training ground was a thick tangle of bushes and trees. In a fight, it would be rather difficult terrain. "Our village is in the middle of a bunch of trees, so training in here would give us the homefield advantage in a fight..." Naruto reasoned out loud. Orochimaru smiled and nodded. "You aren't dense all the time, it seems."

Naruto didn't respond, unsure whether it was a compliment or otherwise. Orochimaru disregarded his silence, putting his hand on his chin. "We need wood and something to cut it with." Naruto nodded. "There's a wood err, warehouse thing east of the gate."

Orochimaru nodded, "I remember that place. Although I've never been" He looked up thoughtfully and nodded as if affirming something. "We both need to Henge if we're going to pick up the slag. It seems villagers don't like me either. Or at least, my name." Naruto looked a tad confused but dismissed it.

Sawdust saturated the air in a fine grit that tickled their noses and caused their throats to go dry. The subdued sound of saws came from many small houses as wood was loaded in from carts at the back entrances of the large compound. Burly men in varying degrees of clothing milled about, carrying wood and supplies around. Stacks of wood in different stages of processing were laid around, in a sort of organized chaos. However, in the corner of the lot, a large pile of wood and broken or chipped tools, ropes, and broken saw blades.

They both looked at each other and nodded, walking towards a tanned young man in his early twenties, sandy blond hair and eyes like melted chocolate roaming the lumber yard vigilantly, taking his eyes off periodically to issue orders or make notes on a small pad of paper. The duo made their way cautiously over, careful not to trip on wood. The man turned to the henge'd Naruto with kind eyes, Naruto instantly unable to meet his gaze as he looked down and fidgited, unable to form wards.

The man raised an eyebrow and Orochimaru miraculously stepped in and handled the conversation. "I'm sorry, sir, my friend is shy." Orochimaru said with a kind smile. "I was wondering if we could possibly borrow some spare wood. We're training to be ninja, and stuff, so like, we need wood to make training dummies!" Orochimaru driveled excitedly, mimicing the tone of an excited aspiring ninja almost perfectly. Naruto gulped and nodded in agreement, a nervous smile spreading across his face.

The man considered this for a moment. "I'll tell ya' what." He started with a slight smile, his clean shaven face spread into a happy grin, dimples showing on the sides of his cheeks. "Come back around seven tonight, and when the men leave, I'll help you grab some wood. Can't do it now, too much of a possibility you'd get hurt."

Orochimaru nodded, putting his thumb up as he nodded. He looked at Naruto for a long moment, memorizing the henge and burning it into his memory. He would need to. Orochimaru thanked the man, motioning for Naruto to follow. They both exited the sawmill quickly, Orochimaru stopping in front of a window to inspect his own henge, imprinting it in his memory quickly as he dropped it. "I've memorized our looks, so I'll have to put them up later. What now?" He asked, turning to Naruto.

Naruto was staring off to the side at the ground, his henge dropped. Orochimaru addressed him, and his thoughts stopped as he snapped his gaze upwards. "Huh?-Oh I dunno." Naruto said meekly, and rather out of character. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he gathered the words in his mouth to ask Naruto what was wrong. That is, until he heard an enraged scream behind him, and a ludicrous amount of killer-intent flooding his body until he was rooted in the spot.

_**"Orochimaruuu!"**_

"_Oh... shit._"

A/N: Tehe, cliffy. I dunno if I'll end all of my chapters as cliffies, but this is the story I really focus on updating. I don't really get inspiration that often, so bear with me please guys! Sorry that it's so short. I just wanted to sorta keep you guys waiting for more. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person.


	4. Chapter 4

It seems I really don't know the difference between a plot-bunny and a fully-blown story idea. :( Unfortunately, I haven't any more I can do with the story, and even though this is a down-point in the plot, I don't really have much more after this. This story is up for adoption. This is probably going to be a growing trend in my writings. :/ Sorry if you like it, I hope I didn't make everyone mad. But, it must be done. This story is discontinued until further notice.

Or until some fans give me ideas, like I asked for.


End file.
